


My Heart Is Buried In Venice

by your_average_gay_weeb



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, I just really want Jigen to be happy but alas, Inspired by Music, Love Confessions, Valentine’s Day fic, i was extremely indecisive on whether to add smut or not, there is only angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_average_gay_weeb/pseuds/your_average_gay_weeb
Summary: My heart is buried in VeniceWaiting for someone to take it home
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Reader
Kudos: 5





	My Heart Is Buried In Venice

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired/based off of the song [My Heart is Buried in Venice by Ricky Montgomery](https://open.spotify.com/track/4eTMdRjuzBdQzqJHcWSape)
> 
> Takes place in part 4 bc Venice yes
> 
> Also I’m not super used to writing angst but I did my best ;-;

There was an overlook a couple blocks away from the safehouse that Jigen tended to visit after jobs to watch the sun go down. He’d try to get there right as it was starting to set, but oftentimes Lupin had them dawdle long enough for him to only get the ending of a sunset or the slowly darkening sky as the stars became more visible.

Today had been rough, and Jigen needed that sunset more than anything. The client had been a woman that bumped into him a few days ago. Jigen helped her out in that moment, relaying her problems to Lupin after they had escaped from the mafia underings that were after her. He had made a strong connection with her, but like always, something got in the way of them being together. These things usually didn’t get to him, but this time made him notice that something would go wrong _every single time_ he thought he had found the one woman who wouldn’t die or betray his trust.

He _really_ needed that sunset.

As the car pulled into the safehouse’s makeshift garage, Jigen ran out of the car, ignoring the cries of Lupin and Goemon. He ran to his spot, a small smile appearing on his face as he saw the sun sitting a good ways up from the horizon. He rested his arms on the handrail, leaning forward onto the cold metal. His features softened into a neutral face as he watched the small dot-boats on the water move around at their own paces.

She flashed through his mind, her sweet tone echoing in the dark and lonely caverns of his being. He remembered how she wanted to show her a special spot where she’d work on her songs. Her features had been sharpened by her excitement, and her timbre made her seem even more beautiful.

Jigen looked down, holding onto his hat as tears built in the eyes she had described as “cautious, yet inviting and gentle”.

The gang knew his philosophy about being around women with their line of business, and even though he’d lecture Lupin every time he glanced at one, he seemed to forget it the moment he felt a connection with someone interested in him, seeming absolutely sure that nothing bad would happen. His head was a mess, jumbled with lost faces of past loves and his own words of warning. He looked up, tears falling down his face as he pulled out and lit a cigarette.

His thoughts were beginning to consume him when he heard footsteps coming from his left. They stopped a few feet away from him, allowing him to glance at the stranger. A woman stared out at the sunset, sighing as the wind picked up. Her shirt fluttered against her body, but she paid it no mind. Jigen looked away, silently joining her in looking at the scenery in front of them.

“Got a cigarette to spare?” The woman’s voice startled him, but he didn’t dare to turn towards her. He grunted in acknowledgement, handing her his pack and lighter. She thanked him, lighting hers up before handing the pack back to him.

“I hope you don’t mind me looking at your lighter. My grandpa had the same one. I’ve always wanted to look at it up close because of how the designs are so simple yet intricate, but he lost it before I could ask.”

“Oh, it’s okay.” He tried to hide the fact that he was currently crying, and had no idea how well he was doing it.

The silence continued, and she eventually gave it back. She thought for a while after giving it back; she could tell he was going through something and wasn’t sure if he’d be okay with talking with a complete stranger.

“I hope I’m not bothering you with my presence here. I haven’t been able to come here for a while, and I didn’t realize that other people had started coming here.”

“It’s okay.”

“I’m glad.”

These gaps in conversation were starting to feel awkward for Jigen. Something about her was drawing him in, and as much as he wanted to grieve for the love he had lost today, doing so was bringing pask more pain than he wanted to focus on.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how long have you been coming here?”

“I’ve been doing it since elementary school. They used to have tables out here, so it was perfect for doing homework when I didn’t want to go home right away. I’ve been living in the same house since then, so I’m always able to come here when I feel the need.”

As they talked, they learned each other's names and whatever else came to mind. It wasn’t until her phone buzzed that they noticed it was dark, and they cut their conversation off so they could each go home. After saying goodbye to her, he thought about how she had answered his questions and the soothing presence she had. He scolded himself the further his mind went, realizing that he was ever so slightly getting attached. Reaching the safehouse, he ignored Lupin and went straight to bed, wanting to forget about everything that had happened.

———

A few days had passed since then, and it was like fate was messing with Jigen with how often they approached the overlook at the same time or saw her in public; not that it was inherently a bad thing, it just made him feel like something was up.

Today happened to be one of those days. He’d been alone in the hideout since eight that morning, and decided to stock up the fridge for dinner around noon. (Y/n) had spotted him out in the store, and hopped over to him for yet another friendly conversation while they gathered their household needs. The two even walked home together, seeing as how she only lives a few blocks away from him. They reached his destination first, allowing him to drop off the groceries before walking her home, allowing them to keep talking.

This was the first time he has actually been to her house, which had surprised him a bit until he realized things had never worked out for conversations to lead to one of their homes. The thought left his mind, allowing himself to get lost in the different stories and topics they shared.

Jigen didn’t realize how long he’d been with her until he got a text from Lupin asking about him, where he saw the time being just after six thirty.

“I’m sorry to end here, but I should probably go back home. My friends are insisting that I make dinner tonight.” He slowly stood up from the couch.

“Do you have to go back?” She asked, messing with her hands as she looked up to him. “I really enjoy your company. A-And I would love to have you stay here for dinner.”

He stayed in place for a few seconds, eventually pulling out his phone to tell his boss to make dinner himself.

“Is there anything I can help with?”

———

Even though (Y/n) promised she wouldn’t need any help with dinner, Jigen stayed in the kitchen, aiding in any last second needs and sharing cooking experiences. It didn’t hit her how lonely she had been until they were eating the meal they had made together; the lighting seemed brighter and the air felt warm and welcoming, as if she was being hugged by a long-lost childhood friend in the cusp of spring and summer. She finally understood that it was because being around Jigen made her happier than she had ever been. With this realization, nervousness slowly consumed her as she thought about how he’d react to her telling him that.

“You okay, (Y/n)? You look like you’re zoning out a bit. If you’re getting tired, I can leave.” He patted her shoulder gently to grab her attention.

“Oh! No, I’m fine.” She assured, adjusting her position on the couch. Being brought to the spotlight made it hard for her to look him in the eyes as she decided to share her thoughts, but she worked her way around it. “It’s just that… I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy talking to anyone in years. You’re a really good person, and… I really enjoy the time we spend together.”

She bit her tongue, forcing herself to stop rambling before she ruined the moment. Jigen chuckled as he sat up in the armchair, the sound bringing her back to the present and calming her nerves.

“I also enjoy being around you, but there’s a lot more to me than meets the eye.”

“Just because your line of work can deal with unpleasant situations doesn’t mean you’re a bad person, Jigen!”

“It’s not just my job now that I’m referring to, (Y/n).” His tone came out a little harsher than he wanted. She leaned back into the seat, startled at his change of timbre. “I’ve done a lot of unpleasant things, and have helped plenty of bad people. Your flattery is served best for someone who’s actually done good.”

They were both silent, each one trying to think of the right things to say. (Y/n) had a thought, but decided not to speak right away.

“(Y/n), you’re an amazing person. But as much as I appreciate all the time we’ve spent together, I think I should go. I know that if I stay for much longer, I’ll either say too much or something I’ll regret.” Jigen stood up, grabbing his hat off the table before leaving towards the door. “And I don’t want to hurt you or see you cry.”

“Jigen,” she got up from the couch, watching him put on his shoes while trying to think of what to say. Her mind was loud as it tried to think of something, _anything_ that could get Jigen to stay.

“I love you!”

He froze, dropping his shoe laces as her words echoed in his head. She began shaking as the room stayed quiet, unsure of if she made the right choice to admit her feelings. He quickly tied his shoe before turning to her, eyes hidden by his hat.

“I love you too, (Y/n), and that’s exactly the reason why I need to leave. The longer I stay, the more likely something could happen to you.”

“But you finished the last-”

“Just because I’m not in the middle of a job, doesn’t mean nobody wants me dead. I have a lot of enemies, and I don’t want them to ever use you as a way to get to me. If I stay any longer, the chance of us meeting in an undesirable situation will get bigger.” He went back to tying his other shoe, biting his lip in lament.

Tears were building up in her eyes and her fists were clenched. He sat in place, staring at the ground while she took cautious steps towards him.

“I don’t want you to leave, Daisuke.” He closed his eyes tightly at the use of his first name. His heart felt heavy and his throat felt dry. “Can we have sex?”

“What?!”

“If you absolutely must leave, I want to have at least one memory of you. I don’t want to forget you. I have condoms-”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t. That will just make me want to stay more.” Jigen approached her and grabbed her hands, admiring how small they were compared to his before continuing. “(Y/n), you’re an amazing woman. I would love to stay with you for the rest of the night -I’d stay with you forever if I could, but my life’s path only leads to death and regret. I can’t give you the closeness you want, but I can give you this.”

He let go of her hand, tilting her chin up with his thumb and placing his lips onto hers. Her gaze widened at first, but she quickly relaxed into his touch. His lips were chapped and rough, while hers were plush and inviting. She brought a hand up to his face, caressing his cheek tenderly. She tried to bring him closer to her, but he pulled away before the kiss could get more heated.

“I know what you’re doing.” Jigen mumbled, his breath ghosting over her lips.

“Sorry.” Her hand dropped as she backed away. “If you really must go, then you should leave now.”

He hummed in agreement, and she turned around before he could look her in the eyes once more. He stared at the back of her head for a moment, then made his way to the door. Once he was gone, (Y/n) burst into tears and ran into her room. He could hear her start to cry from outside her house and tilted his hat down as a few of his own tears began falling down his cheek.

As Jigen walked home, he thought about all the good times they had had, eventually reaching the outlook. He stopped for a second, the urge to stay too storing for him to ignore. Looking over the town, his thoughts drifted from (Y/n) to all of the other women he’d loved. He realized a lot of them had been related to Italy somehow. He sighed, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it as the wind picked up.

“I’m sorry, (Y/n).” He gripped his wrist, digging his nails into his wrist with an exhale of smoke. “It’s for your own good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day!! I’m sorry about thing being angst, but like... the song is angsty... and fits him so well... I couldn’t resist.
> 
> Plus, the shows and movies only give us Jigen angst so... yeah.


End file.
